Um amor nada romântico
by Hermione Kinomoto
Summary: Severo nunca teve um amor de verdade... Quase todos o odiavam, mas o que ele queria era ter alguém muito especial. O problema é que essa pessoa estava bem ao seu lado...ignorando totalmente o último livro da J.K. ATUALIZADO...
1. Conversas e Pedidos

UM AMOR NADA ROMÂNTICO

Sinopse: Severo nunca teve um amor de verdade... Quase todos o odiavam, mas o que ele queria era ter alguém muito especial. O problema é que essa pessoa estava bem ao seu lado...

1º CAPÍTULO – CONVERSAS E PEDIDOS

Mais um dia na rotina da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os professores estavam, como sempre, atarefados em colocar suas salas no ritmo certo. Porém em uma delas os alunos estavam calados escutando atentamente as explicações do professor, pois todos sabiam que se houvesse apenas uma mínima distração as chances eram enormes de levarem uma detenção com o prof. Snape.

Enquanto Snape dava explicações sobre a poção do entorpecimento, raciocinava a melhor maneira de visitar a Ordem de Fênix sem ser visto. Sendo um animago não registrado (ele se transforma em uma cobra) poderia ocorrer de pegarem-no em ação, já que os membros da O.d.F. estavam sendo constantemente vigiados pelos Comensais. Então Snape resolveu ir até o Beco Diagonal e de lá desaparatar até a sede.

Finalmente bateu o sinal da última aula daquela sexta-feira e Severo estava tão distraído que nem reparou na entrada triunfal da sua colega, a profª. McGonagall:

- Boa tarde, Severo.

- Boa tarde, Minerva. Qual a reclamação de hoje? - perguntou Snape.

- Nada demais. Só queria discutir sobre como você anda tratando o aluno Potter. - respondeu a outra.

- Ele é tratado como todos os outros alunos e não dou nenhum privilégio só por ele ser famoso, se é isso o que você quer saber - argumentou Snape, impaciente.

Eu sei que você faz isso com as melhores intenções, mas está na hora de você pensar se vale realmente a pena maltratar o Potter pelo que o pai dele fez com você no passado. - falando isso, ela se transformou em um gato e saiu da sala, deixando um Snape surpreso e extremamente mal humorado.

--------------------------------------

Na sala comunal praticamente vazia da Grifinória Rony e Hermione conversavam...

- Mione, preciso falar com você algo que está me perturbando desde ás férias. - começou ele.

- O que aconteceu ? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Sabe, Mione... Eu descobri que os meus sentimentos... estão além de uma colher de chá - Hermione abre a boca para falar, mas Rony continua - Agora eu sei que a amo de verdade e não posso mais esconder esse sentimento.

- Oh, Rony! Eu também o amo! Há anos estou esperando por isso.

Dizendo isso, os dois se abraçam. Ficam assim por um longo tempo, até que Hermione ergue os olhos para Rony. Os olhares se encontram ao mesmo tempo que um beijo profundo acontece. Rony finaliza :

- Você q-quer namorar c-comigo? – pergunta ele.

- É claro que sim. - aceita ela.

O sábado estava com uma cara nebulosa. Os humores dos alunos e professores variavam. Enquanto Snape estava com uma cara preocupada, ao seu lado estava McGonagall conversando animadamente com Dumbledore sobre o desempenho dos alunos de Firenze nos N.O.M´s. Já entre os alunos, Harry, muito feliz, acabou de parabenizar Rony e Hermione pelo começo de namoro.

Mas acontece um pequeno estrondo, que ecoa pelo local. Todos olham abismados a cena em que Neville corre de Pirraça, enquanto o outro joga vários tinteiros tentando acertá-lo.

- Me deixa em paz! Eu vou chamar o Barão Sangrento, se você continuar! – dispara Neville, deixando Pirraça aborrecido.

- Você não tem graça , gordinho estúpido. – xinga-o Pirraça, saindo do local, furioso.

Os alunos da Sonserina começam a gargalhar ao se darem conta do quanto Neville está ensopado de tinta. Snape começa a dar a sua bronca matinal:

- Sr. Longbotton, explique essa cena lamentável.

- Prof. Snape, eu estava tentando chegar aqui, quando o Pirraça começou a correr atrás de mim só para se divertir... – explica-se Neville.

- 5 pontos a menos a para a Grifinória por sua incapacidade para se livrar de um mero fantasma.

- Mas, professor... - tenta argumentar o outro.

- Sem mais explicações, Sr. Longbotton, ou serei forçado a lhe dar uma semana de detenção. – vociferou Snape.

Não sabendo mais o que fazer, Neville sai correndo em direção às escadas. Minerva, que estivera observando toda a cena, para Neville no 1º degrau e dá 15 pontos à Grifinória pela sua coragem em enfrentar Pirraça. Ao verem isso, os alunos da Grifinória sorriem, enquanto Snape fecha a cara para uma McGonagall muito feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------

Filch conferia o nome dos alunos em uma enorme lista antes de deixá-los irem para Hogsmead. Os professores teriam o dia livre. Snape, já com sua vassoura, se encaminhou para fora do castelo.

Seu plano deu certo. Ele voou até o Beco diagonal, com o feitiço da desilusão. Lá ele escondeu a sua vassoura e se transformou em uma cobra, rumando assim para o Largo onde se situa a casa dos Black. Transformou-se novamente e ficou em frente à porta que aparecera.

"_Tenho que arranjar uma maneira mais rápida de vir até aqui caso haja alguma emergência da Ordem. Acho melhor eu conversar depois com o Dumbledore. Mas só depois_." - pensando nisso, Snape aperta a campainha. Quem atende é a Sra. Weasley, que o cumprimenta gentilmente.

- Boa tarde, Severo. Como vai indo?

- Como sempre, Molly. Cansado de alguns alunos que não param de arranjar problemas. Mas e você?

- Estou bem. Mas entre, o almoço está quase pronto.

A senhora Black como sempre estava berrando, mas Snape nem ligou. Na cozinha, Arthur estava lendo o Profeta e Lupin discutia com McGonagall sobre o estado de Umbrige depois que ela saiu de Hogwarts.

- Falta mais alguém para a reunião? - Snape pergunta sombriamente.

- O Gui está lá em cima. – responde Molly.

- Ótimo! Estou ansioso para expor meu último relatório. – responde Snape.

- Não se preocupe. - disse Minerva - Tenho certeza que, juntos, resolveremos os problemas.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - replica Severo - Confio em sua competência.

----------------------------------------------------


	2. As aflições e um descanso

N.A./ já que no outro capítulo eu não fiz nota então lá vai, quero agradecer em especial a tia J.K que criou o incrível mundo do Harry Potter e todos esses personagens maravilhosos que eu uso nessa fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2º capítulo – Aflições e um descanso

Após um reunião exaustiva sobre os novos domínios de Voldemort, todos é claro expostos por ninguém menos que o prof º Snape, finalmente Minerva conseguiu dar uma cochilada em um dos quartos da casa dos Black.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Minerva estava lá quando a Sra Weasley a acordou para a segunda parte do dia em que ela repassaria as instruções de Dumbledore para os membros da Ordem. Foram mais três horas de discussão do que poderia ou não ser feito pelos membros e quem ficaria encarregado de fazer o que.

Logo Minerva notou que, sempre que havia uma atividade perigosa, era quase sempre Snape quem aceitava, principalmente as atividades em que havia um tipo de infiltração no mundo do Lorde das Trevas.

Ela voltou até o castelo muito pensativa sobre sua última descoberta:

"_Como pode o Snape gostar tanto das Artes das Trevas a ponto de arriscar sua própria vida nos defendendo dela? Será que ele perdeu alguém e agora não quer mais que isso aconteça?... Acho melhor eu deixar de besteira e pensar nas muitas provas que eu tenho que corrigir..."_

Minerva estava realmente preocupada com os últimos acontecimentos. Harry estava sofrendo, pois não sabia o que fazer com a volta de Voldemort e nem o que poderia fazer para proteger-se de um ataque dele. E ela, Minerva, não sabia como consolá-lo. Só esperava que seus amigos Rony e Hermione conseguissem achar uma solução .

-----------------------------

Já era quase a hora do jantar quando Snape desceu as escadas rumo ao salão principal, quase esbarrou na aluna Angelina que corria em direção contrária com cara de choro.

"_Será que esses alunos_ - pensou, irritado - _não podem nem ao menos me deixar comer em paz? Já tive tantos problemas hoje e nem sei como vou fazer para conseguir a confiança dele de novo... Isso me parece tão impossível... Não sei como pude aceitar essa missão.._." - suspirou de maneira desconsolada.

Os problemas vinham cada vez mais à tona. Quanto mais Snape se esforçava para resolver os problemas, mais eles surgiam e cada vez com mais força. A Ordem e a integridade de seus membros era um assunto que para ele não tinha como não ser preocupante.

Voltando à sua sala, todos aqueles problemas foram esquecidos, pois os problemas escolares o envolveram e ele deixou um pouco de lado seus problemas para criar uma nova poção que o ajudaria a evitar as colas que sempre apareciam em suas provas e dos seus colegas:

"...Pó de asfódelo com pés de morcego... Um pouco de pó de osso de dragão e uma pitada de suco de mandrágora... Pronto! Uma boa receita para aqueles enxeridos deixarem suas tentativas de colar nas minhas provas e aprenderem um boa lição."

-----------------------------

No domingo logo pela manhã, Minerva reservou uma hora só para descansar. Olhava através de sua janela o lindo dia que estava lá fora, quando um pássaro a distrai, e memórias há muito tempo guardadas em seu íntimo voltam a rondar sua mente. Ela foi se lembrando de uma cena no jardim de Hogwarts há tanto tempo esquecida, em que um jovem sentado ao seu lado declarava:

- Minerva, minha querida, já estamos a dois meses juntos. Só que hoje eu descobri que houve alguns equívocos de nossa parte. - diz o jovem de óculos.

- Que tipo de equívocos? - pergunta ela, assustada.

- Minha querida, nem sei como dizer isso... Mas hoje eu estava pensando no nosso namoro e ele é tão tranqüilo... E me parece uma continuação da nossa amizade, sabe, Minerva... Você gosta de mim como amiga... Nós dois erramos ao achar que nos amávamos... Mas um dia eu sei que você vai entender o motivo de eu estar terminando nosso namoro agora... - ele diz isso com uma cara triste.

Minerva levanta-se da cadeira, deixando uma sala vazia rumo ao salão principal.

-----------------------------

O casal mais comentado da última semana insiste em desfilar de mãos dadas. E é claro que o aluno da Sonserina que mais se incomoda com a turma de Harry Potter não poderia deixar isso de lado:

- Então que dizer que o pobre jovem Weasley e a sangue-ruim resolveram se juntar e conseguir piorar ainda mais o mundo com essa visão grotesca.

- Cala essa boca suja, Malfoy! Você não sabe do que está falando! E sangue-ruim é a sua mãe, com aquela cara de quem está cheirando bosta. – dispara Rony, já com suas orelhas vermelhas e pronto para cair em cima daquele invejoso.

- Ora, ora... Agora vai querer partir para cima de mim para defender essa daí? – pergunta Draco.

- Rony, não... - pede Hermione, segurando o garoto para que não acontecesse o pior.

- Isso mesmo, vai embora. Se não, sua mãe pode lhe dar uma surra. - provoca Malfoy.

Hermione puxa novamente o braço de Rony, desprezando totalmente a última frase de Draco. Isto acaba deixando o sonserino ainda mais irritado, mas ao olhar para trás e dar de cara com uma McGonagall nada feliz ele desiste de provocar o casal.

- Tudo bem, professora? – pergunta ele tentando fazer uma cara inocente.

- Estaria melhor se você deixasse os outros em paz. Vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina por sua falta de delicadeza com seus colegas. - diz Minerva, com as mãos na cintura.

- Mas eu não fiz nada... - Malfoy tenta argumentar.

- Chega de desculpas. - retruca a professora e o deixa ainda mais irritado descontando assim em seus dois colegas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A/ Brigadão pelas reviews e no próximo capítulo farei os agradecimentos , ok? e continuem mandando suas mensagens pois estão me deixando muito feliz. Abraços H.K.


	3. Mais uma volta ao passado

N.A/ Quero agradecer em especial a tia J.K que criou o incrível mundo do Harry Potter e todos esses personagens maravilhosos que eu uso nessa fic.

3º capítulo – Mais uma volta ao passado

O dia começou muito produtivo para Snape, conversou com Dumbledore por mais de duas horas e conseguiu finalmente descobrir uma maneira de chegar mais rápido a Sede da Ordem e também resolveu seu problema de como tentar se reaproximar do outro lado. Mais agora é que começaria a diversão já que a primeira aula do dia era a da turma da Grifinória com o seu arqui-inimigo Harry Potter, não que ele realmente o odiasse mas o fato de o pai do garoto o ter importunado por toda a adolescência e ainda de Harry ser um cabeça dura com pinta de herói contribuíam para que ele geralmente infernizasse a vida do rapaz só para descarregar os seus problemas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hora em que Harry entrou na sala de poções logo pressentiu que a aula com o prof º Snape não iria ser nada amigável, mas ele não podia fazer nada para Snape lhe deixar em paz, a aula até que correu tranqüila, é claro tirando o episódio em que seu amigo Rony acidentalmente jogou um ingrediente errado em sua poção, e os dois ficaram sem 5 pontos a menos por causa da distração. Harry até que estava feliz quando começou a arrumar a sua mala antes de bater o sinal, mas assim que ouviu a voz do seu professor ele começou a ficar mais desanimado.

Após todos os alunos saírem e só ficarem na sala o aluno Harry e o prof º Snape, começa uma conversa muito importante sobre as atitudes a serem tomadas para a proteção do garoto, depois de muito discutirem e quando os dois já estavam se olhando com o tipo de olhar fulminante, eles finalmente entraram num acordo em que sempre que Harry fosse para Hogsmead ou outro lugar ele levaria um objeto com o poder de que quando acionado avisar mais outras duas pessoas da situação de perigo, Harry não gostou muito da idéia e estava se achando muito vigiado dessa maneira.Enquanto isso Severo se perguntava o porque daquele moleque ser tão teimoso e não aceitar logo a ajuda dos outros, mas como os dois não tinham tempo para discutir ficou decidido assim mesmo, Harry usaria um anel em sua mão esquerda que quando pressionado por algum tempo sua pedrinha azul iria acionar os outros dois anéis com pedras vermelhas, e como Snape já tinha conversado com Dumbledore antes , ele e a profª Minerva iriam ser os portadores dos outros anéis, já que os dois eram professores de Harry e principalmente por serem membros da O.d.F..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do almoço Snape abriu seu grande armário, retirou sua varinha do bolso e pegou a bacia, que na verdade era a penseira dele colocou os dois objetos em cima da mesa e ficou contemplando a sala vazia, mas logo ele teria mais uma aula, então com um movimento brusco retirou do meio dos fios de seu cabelo, um grande fio prateado, e logo depois ficou olhando uma cena dele tão jovem, com seus cabelos um pouco mais compridos do que normalmente, ao seu lado estava uma jovem muito bonita com cabelos muito negros e uma pele muito branca, logo passou para outra cena em que a mesma garota e eles contemplavam em seus braços uma marca recém feita. Então Snape voltou a olhar para a sua sala e ficou pensando no que seu amor por Bellatrix Lestrange o havia levado a fazer, e se perguntava agora se tinha valido a pena ter entrado para o lado das trevas só para continuar com aquele namoro tão diferente.

O sinal bateu, então ele guardou de novo sua varinha no bolso, e a penseira dentro do armário, já se preparando para uma nova aula sobre a poção do desempedimento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rony estava muito feliz com seu namoro com Hermione após aquelas férias que lhe pareceram tão conturbadas sem a sua namorada, agora tudo lhe parecia melhor, e só de se lembrar do quanto estava jogando bem depois do pedido um enorme sorriso veio em seus lábios.Hermione estava ao seu lado como sempre, deitada em seu colo, ela também estava super feliz em estar com Rony e ainda lhe era difícil de acreditar que ele finalmente percebera o que ela sentia por ele.

Hermione ainda escrevia para seu amigo Vitor, mas a última carta que ele lhe escreveu ainda demonstrou um pouco do desconcerto dele ao saber desse namoro tão repentino,é claro que ela tentou fazer com que ele entendesse que ela já era apaixonada por Rony antes de conhecê-lo, e que ela tinha certeza que um jogador como ele iria logo encontrar uma garota especial.

Harry quase os matou de susto ao chegar acompanhado por Neville e seu sapo Trevor, os dois discutiam animadamente sobre os jogos de quadribol da última temporada. Quando Harry percebeu que assustou o casal, logo começou a gargalhar:

- E então como anda os meus dois melhores amigos? – pergunta Harry.

- Tirando o susto, muito bem – responde Hermione ainda com a cabeça no colo de Rony.

- Ótimo, e então vamos terminar aquele trabalho do Firenze, Rony ? vamos? - convida Harry.

- Ah, só mais uns cinco minutinhos – responde Rony.

Como o garoto já sabia não adiantava discutir, chamou então Neville e subiu até o seu quarto para terminar aquele trabalho de 30 cm de pergaminho que foi pedido na última aula de adivinhação.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala do diretor de Hogwarts agora estava Minerva e Snape, recebendo finalmente seus respectivos anéis e a responsabilidade de cuidar do único bruxo que poderia vencer Voldemort, os três sabiam que agora teriam que deixar um pouco de lado seus problemas e se concentrarem em vencer o lado do mal. Minerva e Dumbledore elogiavam Severo por ter uma conversa aparentemente civilizada com Harry e ele sorridente disse que só cumpriu o prometido na última reunião.

O resto do castelo já estava completamente silencioso, e os dois professores seguiram em direções diferentes ao saírem da sala de Dumbledore.

N.A/ Agradecimentos :

**Sheyla Snape :** Desculpa pela demora mas pode deixar que eu vou continuar com a fic. Abraços H.K.

**Anita McGonaggal: **Eu também nunca li nada desse tipo, por isso resolvi escrever, he he he .

**Lina Khane Athos :** Brigadão pelo seu apoio nas minhas poesias.

**Hilda de Polaris : **Muitos abraços para minha amiga.


	4. Cartas e os Guardiões

4º capítulo – Cartas e os Guardiões

Snape estava com muitas tarefas, havia reuniões freqüentes para a contínua proteção do garoto Potter, mas o anel ainda não tinha sido ativado nem uma vez.Os esquemas de proteção para os jogos de Quadribol dentro de Hogwarts estavam funcionando, principalmente para que Harry se sentisse seguro quando estivesse jogando.

Snape estava ajudando muito Harry,já que ele conhecia muito das artes das trevas,porém quando perguntavam pra ele o porque da ajuda, ele desconversava.

Depois que o Ministério da Magia assumiu que os dementadores não estavam mais sobre o controle do Ministério, ficou muito mais fácil para os membros da O.d.F conseguirem o apoio de outros bruxos na luta contra Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já Minerva continuava com dúvidas que cada vez mais lhe atormentavam. "_Porque Snape se arriscava tanto para ajudar Dumbledore e os membros da O.d.F contra as trevas_?". Ela até tentou conversar com Severo sobre esse assunto mas cada vez que ela começava a lhe fazer perguntas, ele desconversava e encontrava um novo assunto a ser tratado pelos dois. E a dúvida sempre ressurgia "_Mas porque? Eu não entendo porque os alunos da Grifinória são tratados tão friamente, se na verdade ele os protege_?", só quem poderia tirar aquelas dúvidas era o próprio Snape, mas ele não parecia querer se abrir...

Em toda a história de Hogwarts passaram muitos professores, cada um com um jeito de agir, pensar e até de se vestir, porém na visão de Minerva, Snape foi o que agira de modo mais contraditório até o momento...

As memórias de seu passado ultimamente a perseguiam, lembrar de que um dia foi apaixonada por Dumbledore e de que fora correspondida, era uma lembrança boa e ao mesmo tempo dolorida... É claro que depois desse namoro, Minerva namorou com outros rapazes e até pensou que um dia casaria com algum deles, mas o tempo foi passando e nenhum deles arrebatou o coração dela a ponto de cogitar realmente um casamento.Ver como os seus colegas também tinham histórias parecidas com a dela, a deixavam confortável, mas ao mesmo tempo intrigada, "_Será que todos os professores de Hogwarts estão destinados a terminarem seus dias solitários???". _O tempo começou a se encarregar da resposta

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vitor Krum estava muito triste ultimamente, não tinha mais Hermione para conversar, as cartas trocadas pelos dois haviam diminuído de tamanho e freqüência, e ele ainda não havia encontrado a garota dos seus sonhos, a qual Hermione sempre falou que ele merecia. Nas últimas cartas ela começou a falar muito da sua amiga Gina, disse que ela era especial, meiga e que todos gostavam dela, lhe contou também como Gina já tinha sido apaixonada por Harry e que ela sofreu muito para esquecê-lo.Ele gostou muito da descrição da garota, e como os dois tinham histórias muito parecidas, sua amiga Hermione o aconselhou a escrever para a garota.

Vitor se animou ao perceber que estava arranjando uma outra amiga que poderia conversar com ele, após as duas primeiras cartas trocadas com Gina, os dois concluíram que nenhum deles amou ninguém e foi realmente correspondido, e a dificuldade em arranjar parceiros era um ponto em comum, ela contou que seu último namoro (com Dino Thomas) foi um fracasso pois ele não a entendia de maneira nenhuma. E ele também lhe disse que era muito difícil arranjar uma namorada que não pensasse nele só como um jogador de futebol, ou que quisesse namorar ele só por causa de sua fama ou dinheiro ...Gina também ficou animada com as cartas e agradeceu muito a sua amiga Hermione por ter lhe apresentado aquele garoto tão diferente e aos pouco viu como ele era encantador no seu modo de ser. Após dois meses de conversas somente por carta com Vitor, Gina resolveu marcar um encontro para o próximo final de semana com o garoto, Hogsmead foi o local escolhido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A imagem de Bellatrix não saía mais da cabeça de Snape, era como um fantasma que o assombrava sempre que ele percebia que alguém estava se tornando muito especial para ele, mas é claro que ele, o tão temido Snape não podia estar se apaixonando novamente, não depois de ter sofrido tanto com Bella, de ter se deixado levar pela mente brilhante e ao mesmo tempo tão perversa daquela mulher, que tinha lhe deixado tão deslumbrado daquela vez, mas que o influenciou a fazer coisas de que se arrependeria e que o marcariam o resto de sua vida...

**Agradecimento**: para o meu marido Leonardo por todo o seu apoio e o seu amor. Você é maravilhoso... Te amo!!!


End file.
